Lost Rose
by Nightmare Flare 101
Summary: AU. After Calypso is bounded by the British, Davy Jones takes his love aboard his ship but not before discovering that she is pregnant with his daughter. The two lose their daughter after she is taken from them. While Calypso loses hope that she will never return, Davy however vows to find her at all cost
1. Chapter 1

_This is a AU story for pirates of the caribbean. Davy Jones is one of my favorite characters in the movie along with Calypso/Tia Dalma. I don't know why but I love the story of how they met and what would happen if they were still together. Well here it is. I hope you enjoy it._

 _..._

Ten years she waited for him.

Ten years she gave him the duty of rescuing the souls who were lost at sea.

The young chocolate colored woman walked along the beach, feeling the sand beneath her feet and looked at the horizon to look for any sign of him.

She closed her eyes and thought about the first time that she saw him. He had fierce blue eyes that could pierce a person's soul and had a certain ruggedness about him that she couldn't quite explain. He did however had one thing in common with her.

They loved the sea.

She herself was as fierce and untamable as the sea, but that's the joy of being a goddess of the sea.

She opened her eyes just in time to see a green flash across the ocean and a familiar ship riding nearing her. She then saw a familiar figure coming toeards her as well. She noticed that some things different about him since the last time she saw him. He had barnacles on his clothes from the top of his hat to the bottom of his shoes. His right arm had a tentacle where his index finger should be while his entire left arm had turned into a crab's pincer along with his left leg which took the appearance of a crab leg and looked almost like a peg leg. The thing that was more different about him was his tentacled beard and face. He still however had the same eyes that made her swoon.

She ran over to him and embraced him as if she hadn't seen him for centuries as did he.

"Calypso, you waited for me?" he asked with astonishment in his boice.

"Of course my love," she whispered to him, "I promised that I would. I will always wait for you."

"And I, you."

They pushed their lips together for a tender kiss while still embracing each other, savouring each and every moment together before the day ended.

 _..._

 _That's the first chapter hope you enjoy it so far_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone. I forgot to add one thing. I will be focusing the story from the films. This book will be centered around the second film and before you ask, yes I will include Ja- oh wait, Captain Jack Sparrow in it. Hope you will enjoy the second chapter._

...

 ** _100 years later_**

She didn't know how long it had been. All she remembered was the feeling of the sea on her skin and suddenly pulled away from it. She knew that she was bonded. She knew all about it and the gods and goddesses that were bonded, she just didn't expect that she would be bonded to a form.

Calypso looked around her and there was either the stench of bones and rotting skin or the occasional sound of the ship creaking or dripping of water near her.

She suddenly felt a certain movement in her stomach and looked down at the ever growing bulge that was there. She remembered very cleary that this was her lover's child.

Davy Jones. The most feared pirate that sailed the seven seas.

The last time that she saw him was the exact same day that he was allowed to walk on land. Their day ended with a night of passion and pure bliss. It was only a few weeks afterwards did she notice that there was something different about her. She was tired often, was craving foods that she would never eat and felt sick almost every morning. That was when it hit her.

Calypso was pregnant.

Her hand hovered over her stomach as she placed it protectively over the top of it.

"You will meet him soon child," She whispered quietly, "I promise."

Suddenly, Calypso heard the sound of boots coming towards her. She looked up at the source of the sound and noticed a familiar brown jacket on an equally familar man coming towards her.

Cuttler Beckett.

The man who did this to her.

Calypso glared at him with hate in her eyes while he smirked cruelly at her and walked towards her.

"Oh come now", he said with boredom laced in his voice, "do you really think that so called "true love" of yours will truely come for you. He probably pretended to love you, especially since he is a heartless mons-"

"Don't you dare call him that," sheshe growled at him as she banged on the cell bars in fury, "He is no monster."

"Oh and I suppose that abomination that you're carrying isn't as well," he whispered with venom in his voice while while staring at her stomach with disgust.

"At least it will be a better person than you, you cruel, vile and disgu-"

She soundly felt a cloud of pain on her cheek and noticed the look on Beckett's face. Full of rage and anger, the exact same look when he discovered her soon-to-child.

"I'd keep that mouth of yours shut witch", he growled with rage, "As soon as that child is born, you will not go anywhere near her. I wonder how long she'll last in the steet."

She said nothing and quietly hoped for a miracle to happen to her and her child.

...

Night fell across the sky, while most of the crew was fast asleep, two guards kept watch to keep an eye out for any

"'Watch guard' they said, "It'll be fine' they said, well I don't see how keeping an eye out in FOG was a good way to search for danger?"

"I don't know, I think it's kind of interesting."

"Says you. All you seem to think about is when you can stap a bloody pirate."

Silence fell upon the two of them until one decided to break it.

"So, how do you suppose they did it?"

"Did what?"

"You know, the binding."

The Guard gave his friend a confused look before saying, "How should I know? I wasn't there."

"Well do you have any ideas on how they must have done it?"

"Probably some voodoo hickey stuff like those witches do,"

His friend nearly burst out laughing until he was given a glare which told him to shut it.

"Well alright then smart-ass, how do you think they did it?"

He started off slowly as if he was telling a tale, "I don't know if it's true, but the way I heard it, they bonded her with nine pieces that were owned by each of the pirate lords and they named them the pieces of eight. I don't know why they named it the pieces of eight. I mean, they had nine pieces not eight but hey I'm not one to judge. Anyway, they bonded her to a human body and as soon as that was done, the seas became more tamed and less vicious as if it suddenly went to sleep."

Silence once again fell upon the two of them until the sound of laughter came from the guard who listened to his friend.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard of. Where did ya hear that story from, a drunk pirate."

While the guard who was laughing his head off fell to the ground in laughter, the other guard noticed something in the distance. It looked like some sort of ship but it so foggy he couldn't make it out. He started to walk to get someone else to take but suddenly heard a grunt behind him. He turned around to see what the sound was but horrified when he saw his fellow guard with a sword in his chest. He then noticed a figure standing behind him remove the sword and let the body fall on the ground. The figure looked like a hybrid of a human and seaweed. He started to move away from it and started to run away from it, but before he could go anywhere a crab claw reached out and grabbed him by the throat. He thought he was staring at the devil himself when he saw the crab claw, tentacled beard and rage-filled eyes. He tried to call for help but couldn't due to the pressure around his throat and was asked a single question by the sea monster.

"Where is she?!"

...

 _Ooohhh, starting to get interesting huh? I hope you are enjoying it so far. I will get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_We are back with the third chapter. I decided to talk about how_ _Jones found out about Calypso bonding cause I'm sure alot of you are wondering how he found it._ _I hope that you all are enjoying it so far._

...

The ocean waved across quietly with hardly any sound besides the occasional lone seagull cawing out in the distance or waves crashing down on one another from a ship passing. It was broken however by sound of an organ coming from one such ship. The ship looked as if it had just been under the sea for a fair amount as it harbored a fair amount of sea life such as barnacles and anemones. One part of the ship however was different from the rest.

The captain's cabin. The exact same area where the source of the music was coming from. The inside was surprisingly not that wet considering the fact it harbored sea life. At the end of the room lied a huge organ that was being played. The figure that was playing wasn't playing with his hands but with tentacles that seemed to look like a beard of some sort. One hand seemed to resemble a crab claw of some sort while the other had a tentacle which replaced his index finger.

The figure was Davy Jones. The captain of the Flying Dutchman. While would call him a monster, but to those around him, he was just misunderstood.

Davy stopped playing the organ and looked at a small locket that was playing a tune. This was the only thing that he had to remember his love Calypso. He slowly picked it up with ease as if it was extremely delicate. He started to miss the way that Calypso touched and held him, her soft lips against his. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of knocking at his door. He quickly put the locket down and turned around to the door and replied gruffly, "Come in."

The door opened and a figure who looked half shark and half man came in. Davy knew right away that it was his first mate Maccus.

"A ship's been spotted near us, captain. looks like it was just been sunk", he said with eager in his voice, "What are our order's captain?"

Davy thought for a moment and finally made a decision. He stood up from his organ and looked at Maccus with determination in his.

"See if any survived and we'll judge them from there."

...

As soon as they surfaced, Davy ordered his crew to gather up the survivors. He looked over the ship and noticed that it wasn't a ship commendered by pirates but by British guards instead. He suddenly heard Maccus call his name and he teleported over to the area, his crab like peg leg thumping on the creaking wood as he walked.

"Six men still alive, the rest have moved on", Maccus informed him. Davy started to look at the men and examined their behavior. However he noticed one of the men was hauntingly quiet and didn't seem to be to fazed by his crew. He came face to face with the man.

"Do you fear death", he asked him but he just looked at him with no fear and Davy assumed that he wasn't.

"So you do not fear death then", he asked him in a low tone in his voice. He motioned to his men to put him out of misery and started to walk away from the scene until he heard the man's voice ring out.

"I know who you are Jones."

Davy turned around to face him yet again, smirk creeping up on his face.

"Everyone knows the Flying Dutchman and it's crew, mate", he said to him slowly, "Especially it's captain, isn't that right boys?"

His crew started laughing but the man wasn't fazed at it. He instead looked at Jones yet again.

"I said I know who are Jones", he started out slowly, "I know everything about you, especially that woman you love."

Davy started walking towards him and grabbed him with his clawed hand, pulling him close to his face.

"And where exactly did you get _that_ information from", he asked him while trying to keep his temper in check.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" He asked him, a smile creeping out on his face, "We bonded her. We thought it was time for someone else to rule the sea."

Davy had a shocked look on his face, his anger already on the edge.

"What do mean you bonded her? Only few know how to that", Davy yelled at him, "Where did you get that information from?"

Silence reigned around the broken down ship.

"WHERE?!"

The man suddenly smiled like a maniac and started to laugh slowly.

"You'd be surprised what Beckett can come up with. It's time for that wretch to pass the command of the sea to someone else. Ohh, you should have heard her screams. Screaming out for you. Would have been better if that whore of yours would screa-"

The man hadn't even finished his sentence before Davy crushed his throat in just one snap. The now dead man was thrown overboard and Davy started to turn away from his crew and the surviving five. Rage was seen in his eyes.

"Return to the ship lads. We got a ship to catch", he yelled with fury.

"What about the others captain?" Maccus asked Davy slowly, fully knowing that it was unwise to question him at the moment.

"Put them in the brig for the time being, I have something that needs to come back to me."

"But how do we know which ship she's in?"

Davy turned around to face his first mate, a small smile creeping on his face.

"Didn't ya hear? If there's any ship that Calypso's in it's Beckett's."

He looked over at the ocean and whispered softly, "I'm coming Calypso, just hang on."

...

 _Sorry for the wait. I was busy with an amazing thing called school, but thank you for being patient. Until next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update this story. I've been soooooooo busy with school and homework lately and because of that I haven't had time to write the chapters for this story. To those who waited patiently thank you for being understanding. Well enough explaining now, time for the next chapter. hope you enjoy it._

...

Chaos erupted on the ship as Beckett came back to the top of the ship. He saw disfigured huminoid figures slaughtering his crew as he stood by and watched. He knew very well who's crew this was. He grabbed the nearest man by the coat as he pulled him to his face.

"Report", he yelled at the soldier with anger as spit came out of his mouth.

"I-it's Jone's shi-ship", the man stuttered, fear flooding in his voice, "He am-ambused us s-sir but w-we do-."

"I know very well why he's here", Beckett snarled, cutting the man's sentence. he turned back and started to walk to the cells.

"Where are you go-going sir?"

Beckett turned back towards him and said quietly six words.

"I've got some hunting to do."

...

Calypso looked and the shadows looming above her as she heard the sound of swords clashing against each other and men breathing their last breath as they fell on the ship with a thump. She kept a protective hand over her stomach, worried of what would happen to not only herself, but her child.

Suddenly she could hear a loud thump coming up above her, moving ever so slowly towards the stairs of the ship. She noticed however that whenever that thump was heard, all the mussels, clams and sea creatures stayed extremely still or hid away. Finally with what seemed like an eternity, the source of the thump was revealed as she almost cried with joy when she saw a familiar figure with a crabs claw and tentacled beard.

"Davy", she cried out with both relief and joy. Davy slowly walked towards her before walking at a much faster pace towards and smashed the door to her cell before engulfing her in his arms.

"Calypso", he whispered in sadness, close to tears that the live of his life was with him once again, "I was so worried about you."

Calypso put her hand on his slimy yet smooth cheek as she whispered, "Don't worry, I am still in one piece, am I not."

Davy laughed softly at her joke and leant his forhead against hers as if it was an eternity since they last saw each other. His attention soon drifted to Calypso's extremely pregnant stomach as his face slowy turned enraged.

"Did Beckett do this to you", he spat out in anger, "That slimy excuse for a captain should rot in the locker for all I care as punishment fo-"

"It's not his", Calypso said to him calmly as if she was expecting this, "It's yours."

Davy soon calmed and looked at Calypso with both shock and happiness and whispered, "Mine?"

Calypso nodded slowly and grabbed his almost tentacled hand and placed it on her stomach. Davy stood still for a moment before jumping in surprise when he could feel he- no, their baby kick against her stomach. They both looked up at each other's eyes and smiled warmly at one another. Their happiness was short-lived however as the sound of a gun cocking made them turn towards one person.

"Well, look what the devil dragged in."

...

 _Again I am sssooooo sorry that this chapter took a while. I promise I will try and get the next chapter done as fast as I can but thank you for having the patience and not get mad at me. See ya_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys. I hope eveyone enjoyex their new year, thanks for being patient, I take my time with stories and I have to be in the right mood to write it plus I may write a chapter for a different story and wriye another chapter for this story later._ _I am also so happy that people are favoriting my story. It feels me with joy that people like it. Anyhoo enough about me, lets get on with the story. Enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, movie or setting of Pirates of the Caribbean and they are the property of disney. The story is used only for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit. I only own my OC in it._

...

Calypso felt Davy's arms wrap around her in a protective state as soon as that voice was heard. She looked at her tormentor with true fear while Davy looked ready to tear him apart.

"I had a feeling that you would show up but I wouldn't have thought that you would show up for real Davy Jones", he smirked while still pointing the gun between the two lovers.

"After what you put Calypso through I had every right to show up _Beckett",_ Davy spat at him.

Beckett rolled his eyes and said, "Please, that witch was harder to track then finding your heart Jones, but you have no idea how easy pirates are to persuade."

"Pieces of eight", Calypso whispered to herself, finally realizing how they bound her to a human form. Davy heard her whisper and was about to ask what she said before a gunshot was heard and Davy winced in pain causing Calypso to scream in worry. Beckett smiled triumphantly believing that the job was done, he dropped his gun and started to walk towards Calypso. Just before he could get any closer a sword was suddenly next to his neck. He looked at the culprit and realised that it was a recovered and very mad Davy Jones.

"I'm a heartless wrench _Beckett_ ", Davy growled with anger, "or did you forget that?"

"For a minute", Beckett said with anger, "But your not the only one with tricks."

Beckett grabbed his own sword and used it to push Davy's sword away from his throat and stood in a fighting stance which Davy soon did as well.

"Calypso, go out and try and find Maccus. He'll get you and the baby back to the ship safely", Davy said to Calypso.

"But what about you?"

Davy had to block Beckett's sword before shouting to her, "I'll be fine, GO."

Calypso hesitated a bit but finally had the courage to move. As she climbed the stairs she could hear the fight between Beckett and Davy behind her.

...

Calypso climbed to the top of the stairs safely and saw the fight between Beckett's crew and her love's crew. Though she was fine with bloodshed between pirates, she had just forgotten that it was this violent. As she came out of her thoughts she saw one of Beckett's soldier's fall dead to the the ground by a figure that was extremely familiar to her.

"Maccus", she yelled out in relief. Maccus turned to the source of the voice and looked equally surprised.

"Miss Calypso", Maccus said, "it's good to see you safe."

"I am too Maccus", she said to him. She looked back behind her towards the ongoing fight between Davy and Beckett.

"He'll be fine Miss Calypso", Maccus reasurred her, "The Captain hasn't lost a fight yet. Come on let's get you on the ship."

Just as they were about to go, Calypso felt a searing pain through her stomach and crouched down in pain. Maccus took notice of this and quickly went by her side.

"Miss Calypso, are you alright?" Maccus asked worryingly.

Just as she was about the answer, Calypso felt the pain again and held her stomach

"No little one, not now", she said as she realized what the pain.

Their baby was coming.

...

 _Ooohhhh, starting to get interesting. Also to those interested, I have_ _deleted my other monsters inc story Different paths because I lost interest in it, so sorry for those who liked it but I hope you understand, but I am thinking up a fanfic for disney's Dinosaur so keep an eye out for it. Until next time_


	6. Hiatusdiscontinued

Hello everyone. This story is on hiatus or discontinued for the time being. I've lost interest in this story which may sound lazy but it just happened, but thank you to the people who favoured this story and liked it, it means alot to me. thank you and see ya soon


End file.
